Still Lost
by FallenAngelofFangirls
Summary: Masky and Hoodie had been through their rehab. Everything seemed perfectly fine. Life was good. That is, as far as Hoodie was concerned. From where Masky stood, things were bad. And they were only going to get worse. MaskyxHoodie...? T for profanity and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. Yeah. Have fun with this.**

It was 2 o' clock in the morning. I woke up to some rustling downstairs. Jolting up immediately, I scanned the room.

Good news: No suspicious figures or activity.

Bad news: **Where the hell is Masky?!**

I jumped out of bed, knowing full well that Masky made that noise downstairs.

_What could he be doing? Eating all the cheesecake?!_

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw the scene that I knew was coming for years and years.

The last thing I ever wanted to happen.

The possibility that I had pushed into the far reaches of my imagination so that it would be harder to fathom.

The possibility that- even after all the therapy, after all the promises we made, after all the "Are you alright"s and "Yeah, I'm fine"s- one of us just wasn't ever going to be mentally stable again.

And after years of finally thinking it was over. That one night. Masky came home, covered in blood.

And it sure as hell wasn't his own.

"What the **fuck **happened?!" I practically screamed. He was even wearing the mask. The one he said he would never wear again. The one he said he hated. I felt something in me break. I didn't know what it was. But I did know that I was fucking **furious**. "Where have you **been**?!"

He slowly pulled his mask off, showing a thoroughly terrified face beneath it. He dropped the mask on the floor next to him and put his hands up.

"Hoodie, I can explain..."

"**Then explain!**"

"I... I got in a fight..."

"**And killed somebody?!**"

"W-well... I was in danger..."

"**They were gonna kill you?!**" He stared down at his feet.

"U-um... No."

"**What the FUCK, Masky?!**" I smacked him across the face, leaving a red handprint on his left cheek. "**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**"

Masky fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes.

"I... I just..."

"**YOU JUST WHAT?!**" He whipped his head back, tears streaming from his eyes, and looked me straight in the eyes.

"**I just don't feel human anymore, Hoodie!**" My eyes widened at his statement. Masky always seemed to be happy. I never thought he was hiding something from me... He continued.

"**Every time we leave this house, people on the streets... THEY STARE AT ME! Like I'm a monster! An animal that was let out of its cage! And they always whisper among themselves... **So quietly... 'What happened to that guy?'... 'Oh, well he's just **A FUCKING LUNATIC!**'"

I got down on my knees in front of him, breaking a stream of tears with my thumb.

"Masky... What did you?" He bit his trembling lip as more tears came rushing from his eyes.

"I killed people, Hoodie." His voice wavered, resembling the whine of an injured animal.

"How many?" I was concerned. **Very concerned**. I don't want us to be in this mess again. It would break him... Hell, it would break me, too... His voice cracked.

"A lot..."

Shit.

**Shit.**

**Should I continue? Please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who gave positive feedback. It really motivated me! I hope you enjoy.**

I sighed loudly, hiding the real me who is sitting a corner of my mind screaming and crying selfishly over the loss of his normal life. I once again break a stream of tears that was going down Masky's face while suppressing my own.

"What am I going to do with you?" I whisper, my anger retreating into a deep cavern of my mind to return when I need it. Seeing him like this... So distraut and ashamed... I can't remain angry with him.

I _had _always been the lucky one.

Unlike Masky, I was able to make a few friends aside from the aforementioned young man. I had always looked a bit more... How do I say... Sane than Masky. Partially due to the fact that I always looked rather calm and content.

Masky, however, looked as though if you so much as poked him, he would tell you to go jump off a cliff.

And, to be honest, that would be a pretty good judgement. He always looked like he hated everyone.

Unless he was looking at me, that is.

For some reason, when his eyes flick from a stranger or a therapist or whomever he happens to be looking at to me, his eyes soften and he looks calmer, as if by just standing there I had somehow put him at ease.

_Maybe if I had been there a little more... Forced him to tell me what was wrong... Held his hand a little longer after the nightmares..._

_Maybe I could've avoided this..._

I shook my head, trying to bring my self to reason.

_1\. I shouldn't pin this on myself. Not yet._

_2\. There are more important things for me to think about right now._

I was brought all the way back to reality by the sound of Masky whimpering and the hand that I used to subconsciously cup his cheek becoming more soaked than within the previous few seconds. I looked up at Masky's upset face and knew that I needed to get us out of here. Neither of us would make it through rehab again... At least not with our sanity. I sighed, removing my hand from his face and standing.

"We need to get out of here before someone finds us." I state simply.

"B-but... That would be running from our charges again, wouldn't it?" I look down at him with a grim look.

"What other choice do we have? I'm sure as hell not going back to rehab, and neither are you. I won't allow it." I offer him a hand to help him up, which he graciously accepts.

"I guess we'll have to run, then. But how are we going to survive? I... I..." He looks down, letting his brown hair fall over his wet eyes and become soaked. "I don't want to kill anyone else, Hoodie." I look at him pitifully.

"We won't. We'll find a place in the woods." Masky tensed at the word 'woods'. "We'll take as much food as possible. Things that will keep for a long time. I'll leave during the day and do odd jobs for money. No one will know that you didn't just run off and leave me to fend for myself." He looked at me.

"Are you sure it will work? T-that no one will find me? That you'll be okay?"

"Everything will work. No one will suspect a thing."

"Will you be alright, though?" I gave him a confused look.

"I already explained to you that-"

"I mean emotionally, Hoodie." He cut me off. I looked at him gravely. I wasn't sure, but... I couldn't bring myself to say that to him. Not in his state.

"I'll be fine as long as you're there, Masky." A slight smile grew on his face, and he rubbed his eyes to rid himself of his tears. I looked at the clock.

"Alright. Lets get packing. We leave in an hour."

**Please comment and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading ^^**


	3. Thank You for Waiting

This story is being rewritten and moved. It may take some time, so please be patient.

Find me on Archive of our Own under IntergalacticWanderlust.


End file.
